


I.M Yours

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Changkyun thinks he messed up with the Archery Game in ISAC, and he blame himself for it. Everyone is worried but most importantly, Wonho is worry sick about his puppy.





	I.M Yours

It was a rough day, it was Hyungwon’s birthday and yet they didn’t have time to have a surprise party or dinner or just watching some movies with the birthday boy. Hyungwon also seemed a little bit disappointed but he kept it inside him, everyone is on their edge, everyone is tired but the most worrying thing is that their precious maknae has been really quiet for the past few days. Too quiet for his own good, Kihyun had tried to talk it out with Changkyun but the boy is stubborn and kept saying that he’s fine eventually the other members just let it be, he probably needs some time alone.  
But Wonho isn’t buying it, he knows when his puppy is sad or just not in the mood to be happy at all, he knows when CHangkyun is upset, or mad so he decided to have a talk with the boy.  
He knock on Changkyun’s room for a few times before opening it, looking at a bundled on the bed. Changkyun must’ve wrap himself in it.  
He sat on the edge of the bed and start to softly nudge at the bundle.  
“Hey”  
No answer  
“Baby” this time Wonho’s trying to pull the cover down, earning a whine from the younger male  
“I’m fine hyung”  
“You’re not. I can tell when you’re lying so stop it and tell me”  
“I am fine” Wonho sighed before he pulled the blanket down with a little bit force, looking at Changkyun who has a pout on his face  
“Don’t sweat it, I’m fine”  
“Why are you so stubborn, you need to stop hanging around with Kihyun hyung”  
“But-“  
“Tell me” Wonho said as he climbed onto the bed and rested Channgkyun’s head on his chest  
“It’s nothing… really, just…”  
“Hmm?” Wonho hummed, stroking Changkyun’s soft locks as he feel the younger male circling his forefinger on his chest  
“I messed up” Wonho immediately know what Changkyun means  
“You’re not, stop blaming youself. It’s not something you can help, it happens alright? Maybe it wasn’t our day”  
“But, we could’ve won if I tried harder instead of messing up”  
“You are not baby, you will never” Wonho said as he held Changkyun’s chin up, looking to his beautiful brown eyes  
“But the other hyung-“  
“They feel the same way I do, we love you and we care about you that’s all you need to know and think. We love you as much as you love us so never feel insecure about yourself again” Wonho said as he kissed the younger male lips, the kiss was soft not too rough or rushed.  
Changkyun hummed into the kiss as he leaned closer, sitting on the older male’s lap and circling his hands around Wonho’s neck  
“Feel better?”  
“A little” Changkyun giggles  
“You know, you should never doubt yourself. You are worth every single happiness in this world baby”  
“Hmhh…”  
“You know, we still have a lot of time… the others are still outside, maybe we could….”  
“Pervy”  
“But you love me” Wonho kissed Changkyun, this time a lot more passionate, exploring Changkyun’s hot caver, hands groping down and cupped his ass cheeks  
Changkyun moaned into the kiss, he started to grind down on Wonho’s lap, looking for the blissful friction  
“Now, who’s the one that’s eager?” Wonho smirked before pulled his shirt off, helping Changkyun who struggled a bit with his oversized sweater, they were all left without nothing on and Wonho could swear that Changkyun is so beautiful he should be illegal, or better he’s an angel and this might be a sin.  
Changkyun looked into Wonho’s eyes, filled with lust and his body was covered in sweat, heaving breathing and small touches everywhere.  
“Hyung…”  
“Ride me” Changkyun shuddered at the low growl Wonho’s let out after the command, Wonho’s voice has always been a lone lower than his usual, a sexy low growl is all Changkyun’s need to come but not yet.  
Wonho take a bottle of lube on their bedside drawer and poured the oil on his palms, coaxing his hard cock groaning a little with every slide  
Changkyun took over, he slid his thumb over the head, pre cum leaking. Wonho's started to thrust into the younger male’s hand, growling.  
“I need you inside” was the last thing Changkyun said before he slide down the length, he let out a soft cry before fully sitting on his lover’s hard cock, feeling his tight hole clenching around the throbbing flesh.  
Wonho’s is _huge_ and he stretched Changkyun’s insides way more than he could handle, the sensation and the pulsating throbs.  
Changkyun let out a whimper as he started to move slowly at first, letting his hole loosened a bit knowing that Wonho is going to rammed into him with no mercy soon.  
“So tight baby, so good” Wonho pulled the younger male into a kiss  
“A-ah…” Wonho smirked at the moans, he pinched Changkyun’s nipples earning a whimper from the younger male  
“H-hyung… _so big_ ….”  
“Yes baby, look at that greedy hole of yours, swallowing my hard cock so greedily”  
Changkyun’s started to rock on Wonho’s cock, overwhelmed by the feeling as Wonho thrusted into his hole too, he's bouncing on the older male  
“Haa-aahh!”  
Wonho growled before turn them over, spreading Changkyun’s legs as he go deeper, ramming into the younger’s hole like a sex addict. All Changkyun could do was moan as the thrust become more erractic.  
“I’m… I can’t-“  
“Don’t hold it baby  
“I-ahh!” Changkyun shuddered as he comes, white spurts painting his chest and stomach  
Wonho came not long after, riding his orgasm slowly before finally pulls out from Changkyun’s tight hole  
“Mhhmm” Changkyun hummed as he snuggled closer to Wonho’s neck, feeling so warm as the older male pulled a blanket to cover both of them  
“Sleep baby”  
“Mhhmm, okay” Wonho smiled as he storkes the younger’s soft hair  
“Thank you”  
“Anytime baby, anytime” they both soon drifted to a dreamless sleep, feeling both tired and overjoyed.

-

“Do you think they’re done?” Jooheon asked as he looks at his hyungs  
“I don’t know, maybe they’re not. You know Wonho can go at it like a rabbit- _ouch!_ ” Minhyuk hissed in pain when Kihyun hit him  
“It hurt!”  
“Stop saying pervert things around the kids you satan!”  
“As if you’re not, the only difference is that you _**spit venom”**_ Kihyun glared at Minhyuk and was about to do something when Hyungwon groaned in annoyance  
“Can you two **not?** ” he clicked his tongue  
Shownu sighed as he dragged his petite boyfriend away from Minhyuk, afraid that there will be a blood bath if he stays any longer with the blonde male  
“Just so you know, _he_ started it first”  
“You both are unbelievable” Hyungwon said as he dragged Jooheon outside  
“You guys are traitors”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one shot that I promised will come in between the updates of Bunny and CTME!  
> I'm really sleepy and tired, so I'll proof reading it myself tomorrow morning.  
> Don't worry, the next chapter of Bunny is on going~!
> 
> /I have published this story on the other site Wattpad under the same name 'ajaeparkian'  
> I will mainly focus on the other site instead of this, so new stories will be uploaded there first!


End file.
